


The Stranger

by sahar_luna



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Barry, Earth-4, Hurt/Comfort, I should be posting mamma mia not this, I suck at this, I'm Sorry, Kid Flash - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, eddie is alive, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahar_luna/pseuds/sahar_luna
Summary: Kid Flash and Citizen Cold were looking for some intel at a military base when they found a young man laying on a surgical table who clearly unconscious and part of some sick experiment that made both heroes curious about what the military wanted with this guy.The scientists would come at any moment and they couldn’t risk getting discovered so they took the mysterious guy with him to S.T.A.R Labs where they could get answers.With time they get to know Barry and discover that Len might be falling in love with Barry and he is a speedster just like Wally and even faster than him (which makes Wally little jealous), this is why the military had him, they were testing his powers.





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQ/gifts).



> I should be working on mamma mia not this!! I'm so sorry but I feel like I can't write that story, my mind is just blank!
> 
> But one day I came up with this idea, who knows from where I got it but I liked it and I knew I wouldn't be able to write my other story until I posted this
> 
> and this isn't edited btw 
> 
> sorry again

“Cisco, we’re here. What now?” Wally touched his ear com waiting for a response 

 _“I got rid of the security but it won’t be long before they come back so you two gotta make this quick.”_ Len snorted 

“You heard him, kid.” Len got out of his motorcycle and turned on his cold gun “

Wally nodded and flashed them inside. Len stood on the outside of what seemed like the control room of the base, he was alert and ready to fight if someone appears.

“Hurry up! I hear steps.” Len rushed him

Wally was flashing through all the room, clearly trying to find the evidence they needed to prove General Eiling is guilty of his crimes but it was really difficult trying to do that from the outside so here they are, trying to look for proves.

“Got it!” Wally smiled with the jump drive in hand

“Took you too long.” Len snatched the hard drive from him “You’ll probably loose this if I let you keep it.”

They heard steps coming their way “Fuck.” Len whispered and the two of them exited the room with the hard drive in hand

“Flash us to the farthest room from here.” Len ordered Wally

“But I leave a trail of lightening, what if they see it?” 

“They won’t. They're coming from the other way but if you don’t flash us far from here right now they’ll see us and know it was us.”

 _“Guys. They’re coming your way!”_  

Wally carried Len in bridal style and flashed them to farthest empty room he found. Once there Cisco told them he would inform them when they could get out of the facility without being noticed. Len instantly started inspecting the room and Wally did the same since there really wasn’t anything else to do.

The first thing they noticed is that they were on a surgical room.

The second? There was a young man laying on a metal table

“If it wasn’t for the heart monitor I would have thought he was dead.” Wally said studying the face of the stranger

“Seems like they were experimenting on him.” Len commented while inspecting what seemed like the guy’s file “Not really sure why or what they’re expecting to find.” he muttered

“Is there a name on the file?” Wally tried to take a peek at the file

“Bartholomew Henry Allen.” 

Wally frowned “That’s an awful name.”

“He’s 26.” Len said surprised “He looks younger.” 

_“Wally. Len. Get out of there right know, I turned on an alarm from the second floor but it won’t be long until they come back.”_

“Cait, we found a young man they were experimenting on and I won’t leave without him.” 

_“Well take him! You don’t have much time. Wally I need you to push your limits, you’re doing a double trip.”_

“Copy that.”

Wally took Len and flashed him out of there as fast as he could go, once he was safe and sound in S.T.A.R Labs, Wally returned for the unknown brunette but he had to stop outside of the surgical room because it was being occupied at the moment with some scientists 

“Guys. There are scientists, how do I make the scientists leave?” Wally whispered  while looking through the window of the said room

_“Is there a fire alarm near you?”_

Wally inspected the hall looking for one until he realized there was one beside him “Got it.”

_“You know what to do, Kid Flash.”_

Wally sighed “It’s just Flash.”

 _“Whatever you say, kid.”_ you could hear Caitlin giggling from afar and Wally was betting that Len is smirking  _“Shut up and let Wally do his job!”_

Wally turned on the fire alarm and waited until all of the scientists exited the room. Once they were out of view, he flashed inside and disconnected the young man from the machines and took out some needles

“You’re coming with me.” Wally grabbed him bridal style “Damn he weighs nothing.”

 _“Wally.”_   Iris hissed _“Wow! when did she get here?” “Shut up, Cisco.”_

He sighed “I’m coming, I’m coming.” Wally zoomed them away right to S.T.A.R Labs

 

_______________________________________

 

 

“So who’s this guy anyway?” Joe asked while studying the man laying on the medical bed Wally found himself in almost every day

“God he looks so familiar.” 

“I know right?” Joe glanced to his daughter for a moment but then returned to study the brunette

“I took a file from those scientists.” Len showed them the file and opened it “Subject 011. Bartholomew Henry Allen.” 

“Barry!” Joe and Iris said at the same time looking at each other 

“Who?” 

“Give me that.” Caitlin took the file from Len “There’s just basic information here.”

“What more does it say?” Cisco asked curious, lollypop in hand

“26 years old, even though he looks like a baby.” Caitlin muttered the last part “Weight.. average. Metahuman.. abilities.. super speed and super healing.” everyone’s eyes went wide

“He’s a speedster?” 

“I didn’t know the were other speedsters.” Len had taken the file back and was looking for what other information about the brunette there was on the file.

“What happened to him? The last time we saw him was when his mother died.”

“You knew him before?” Wally asked his family

“We were best friends.” Iris said with a little smile on her face, she was sitting on the bed Barry was currently lying on

“What happened?”

“Yeah, I wanna know.”

Joe sighed and took a sit on the opposite site of the bed “I was friends with his parents and well, Iris and him became best friends, they were inseparable.”

“Iris mentioned the last time you saw him was when his mother died.” when Caitlin said this Joe sighed, the memory of Nora’s murder made him sad

“Yeah. That was a horrible night, one I’ll never be able to forget. That poor kid, too young when he saw his mom’s lifeless body.” It took Joe a moment before he could tell the story

“One night. Henry Allen, Barry’s father, he lost control. Something must have happened that day, who knows, maybe he was abusing Barry and Nora before one day he decided to murder her.” Cisco gasped “He stabbed her right at the heart. Barry saw the whole thing, ran away just to come back and find the police in his house covering his mother’s lifeless body.”

“And then?” Len asked Joe when he zoned off

“His father went to prison and he didn't have any other familiars who could take care of him, so he went into the system. I would have adopted him but at that time Francine was pregnant and I couldn’t afford another child.” Caitlin put a hand on his shoulder showing support

“Dad, no one blames you.” Iris smiled sadly at him 

 “Didn’t you see him at school?” Len asked and Iris shook her head

“No, his foster parents made him switch school.”

“Guys, I think he’s waking up.” Cisco said alarmed and pointed to the bed with his lollypop, Joe and Iris quickly got up

“Get away from me!”

“He seems nice.”

“Where did he get those fucking scissors?!”

“Why do we even have scissors?”

“Oh my god.”

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

He was so confused. 

The first thing that he had noticed when he woke up is the comfy bed he was laying on and the second was the people who were talking about who knows what, two of them were comfortably sitting beside him, weird. Who are these people anyway? Where are the scientists? Don’t get him wrong, he prefers this guys more than the scientists who experiment on him. But still, he doesn't know this people, he doesn’t know their intentions, he can’t trust them. They probably just want to do more experiments on him.

After his intern monologue, he noticed a third thing

He had no restraints.

Which meant he could scape! But they would try to stop him, he needed something to defend himself with. Barry started looking for something around him that he could use as a weapon, when he spotted a pair of scissors he quickly took them and pointed them at everyone

"Get away from me!" he yelled at them when they tried to get near

"He seems nice." a man with a blue parka said sarcastically, he was hot

"Where did he get those fucking scissors?!" Barry thinks that voice came from the guy with the long hair

"Why do we even have scissors?" God that woman with her white lab coat is making him nervous

"Oh my god." a woman with dark skin said, she seemed nice

There was a man beside her, Barry knew him, it was Joe! 

Joe? What is Joe doing here? And where is Barry right know?

 

 

He needed answers.

 

 

 


	2. My Knight in a Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team cold-kidflash get to know little about Barry and he discovers something awful when he goes to visit his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Christmas! <3 and happy new year even though it's not midnight yet!
> 
> Let me know if you find any mistakes and if there are, I apologize. A friend was helping me since english is not my first language but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting 
> 
> oh and btw I wouldn't have posted this story if it wasn't for RedQ, she's the best
> 
> Enjoy<3

_Two months ago_

_Since the day he was abducted, Barry has had a lot of time to think. Sometimes it would be about his dad and how worried he must be, sometimes he asked himself if someone noticed how long he’s been gone. They must have noticed, he works at CCPD after all, they’re probably looking for him right now._

_But without a lead and someone pressing the cops his case will die soon. Barry isn’t really a social person, he never has been and now he wishes he had made at least two friends, someone who would worry sick about him and even inform his dad about his situation, comfort him with the thought that the cops were doing everything they could._

_Maybe Joe will at least worry a little, they don’t really talk and Barry’s not sure if Joe even knows he works there as a CSI. But he will probably remember when he hears that he has gone missing and try to help as much as he could. Barry really wonders what happened to Iris, the last memory he has of her is from when they were kids. She must have grown into a beautiful and independent woman, he bets her smile could light up a whole room._

_Barry sighed and decided to lay down on the cold and hard floor, he missed the comfort of his bed so much. He thought they would at least give him one of those hard beds, like the ones from Iron Heights but no. Barry had to sleep on the ground like some sort of animal._

_He’s just glad the experiments are over for the day._

_“Someone help me.” he whispered, silent tears falling._

 

______________________

 

 

“I want questions, right know.” Barry demanded pointing the scissors menacingly  to whoever got too near

“Answers.” Barry turned to look at the handsome man. He had a stiff posture, arms crossed and thoughtful look on his face.

“What?”

“What you need is answers. Not questions.”

“Okay uh…  What is going on? Where am I?  _Who are you?_ ” the last question was referred to everyone but he couldn’t help setting his eyes on the man with beautiful blue eyes

“Leonard Snart.” he uncrossed his arms, took a step forward and held his hand out

Barry slowly took down the scissors, this action made everyone else sigh relieved. Barry studied Len’s hand for a moment, then he proceeded to study everyone else and after a minute or two of arguing with himself while admiring ‘Leonard’s’  face, he took his hand and gave it a shake.

“Barry Allen.” Len smiled at Barry and he returned the smile, it was a start.

“I’m Cisco Ramon.” the man with long hair introduced himself “this is Dr. Caitlin Snow.”  said woman smiled at Barry “Joe..”

Cisco was going to introduce the West family but Barry beat him to it

“Joe West.” it seemed like Joe wanted to say something but he decided it was better if they got to know each other and find out what Eiling wanted with him before he started apologizing for letting his daughter forget about Barry and loose contact with him, he knows he should have looked after the kid who had no one, he ended up alone.

“I’m assuming the lady is Iris West and..” Barry frowned “I don’t know you.” he said looking at Wally’s way

Wally quickly took a step forward and held his hand out to him but when Barry didn’t take it, Wally took a step back a little embarrassed “Wally West, nice to meet you.” Len tried real hard not to laugh

“Sorry uh.. it’s nice to meet you too, I guess.” he muttered the last part “Where am I?”

“You’re in S.T.A.R. Labs.” Caitlin told him softly

“S.T.A.R Labs” Barry smiled with nostalgia “I used to fanboy over Harrison Wells, he was my idol.”

Barry was thinking about the day the particle accelerator exploded, the day he was struck by lightening. He knows that a lot of people died, Harrison Wells among those people, and the ones that were just affected got crazy abilities like him. 

Kid Flash was the first meta he heard about. When Barry found out about this hero who had the same abilities as him he got really excited, maybe he could help Barry control his powers, give him advice because Barry didn’t know what to do anymore. He has to consume like ten thousand calories a day and he can’t afford that amount of food, this has forced him to rob. Sometimes he would look for food in the garbage of restaurants because it made him feel guilty using his speed to rob food. But he was cautious, if anyone saw him flashing in and out they would think that he was Kid Flash and he didn’t wanna give they guy problems by making everyone think he had become a petty thief.

_Barry_

_Barry_

“Barry!” Caitlin snapped him out of the memory

“Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?” 

“When Wally and Len brought you here..” Caitlin was cut off by Barry

“They rescued me?” 

Wally smiled at him and nodded “Yeah, we did.”

“But how?” Barry asked with a confused expression

“Well uh I have powers and he has his cold gun.” Wally answered with a dumbfounded expression 

“You’re Citizen Cold?” Barry asked for confirmation 

“I am.” Len answered 

“But you have powers?” he pointed at Wally

Wally raised his eyebrow “I just told you, I do have powers.” he said it as if it should be something obvious 

“He hasn’t realized you’re Kid Flash.”  Len clarified 

Barry’s eyes suddenly went wide “you’re Kid Flash!” he said excitedly 

Wally chuckled and nodded with a smile “I am.”

“I’ve always wanted to meet you!” Barry looked like a little kid who was just given his favorite candy “After I discovered my speed and then that there was a hero with the same abilities I looked up to you because you are a hero and I knew that you could help me with this powers that I don’t know how to control and I’ve been struggling so much with having to pay for so much food…” Barry realized that he had just told to some strangers about his powers but he tried not to worry too much, Kid Flash or ‘Wally’ as he told Barry, would’t let anything happen to him because his a hero, his hero.

“And you didn’t know about my powers.”

“Actually we did.” Cisco said to him

“What?”

“That’s what we wanted to talk about. I was just telling you that when Wally and Len rescued you they brought a file with them that they found near, it doesn’t really say much, just basic information and the fact that you’re a speedster, but you interrupted me before I could finish.” Caitlin explained

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Is that why they had you?” Joe asked

Barry’s expression went serious “I’m assuming you’re talking about the scientists.”

Everyone nodded

“Maybe you wouldn’t mind telling us how did they even know about your powers?” Iris voice was soft and gentle

“I don’t know any of you.” Barry said with a frown

“But you could get know us and we can get to know you.” Wally intervened when he saw that Iris wasn’t gaining his trust but just pushing him

“I know little of you, but it’s something.” Iris said with a little smile and Joe nodded “We used to be best friends.”

“You abandoned me when I needed you the most.” Barry said emotionless 

“I know and I’m so sorry Barry but my mom came back and she had Wally and I just.. I just forgot and I know that I shouldn't have forgotten about my best friend but I had a brother.” Iris said desperately “You don’t know how much joy I felt when I found out I had a brother, it made me forget everyone and everything, my focus was set on being the best big sister to him ever.”

“Congratulations.” 

“Awkward.” Cisco muttered with a twizzler in his mouth

“Let’s start this over.” Len intervened “You can trust Wally since he’s the hero and everyone else will have to gain it. Sounds good?”

Barry nodded “Yeah.”

“Perfect. Now, why don’t you tell us how you ended up in the hands of those people?”

Barry sighed “The night the particle accelerator exploded I was struck by lightening and fell into a coma for nine months.”

“Just like me.” Wally said and Barry smiled at him

“Yeah but somehow you didn’t have the problems I did thanks to the hospital I was in.”

“Because S.T.A.R Labs heard of me, they took care of me here. Said they wanted to at least help one person after all the damage they had done.” 

“I wish they had heard of me too.” when Barry said this Caitlin and Cisco looked guilty “But I can’t really blame you for the actions of others.”

“Yeah, let’s continue this story and try not to interrupt.” Len said looking pointedly at Wally

“Okay uh.. where was I? Oh right, the coma. The doctors that treated him found out in those nine months that I had super healing abilities and that my heart was beating really fast. Well, this things amazed the doctors and I didn’t really have any familiars or friends that they could tell their discoveries to. I mean I have my dad but he’s in jail so.. yeah” he sighed and continued “You know how people are about medical discoveries, they were fascinated, thought they finally could cure cancer. I don’t know how many or who they told about me but General Eiling heard about it and after I woke up he approached me, said he just wanted to talk and there wasn’t reason to fear” Barry scoffed “But I feared him even before they abducted me.”

“What did he tell you?” Wally asked curious

“It was just about my super healing abilities, he said a lot of things like how this could help a lot with medical advances and that he wanted me to let his people run a few tests on me and then they would let me go, he said that the world would remember me as the man who who cured Cancer and a lot of other deadly diseases that maybe with me they could even reverse paralysis, said that I would be a legend and the world would love me.” 

“And you said no?”

“Well, he sounded pretty convincing but I didn’t know what kind of tests they would do. At first I thought it would be just giving them my blood but when I asked him, he said that they would need some other samples too and I panicked.”

“Samples of what?” it was Caitlin’s turn to ask

“Skin, blood and other things he didn’t mention. I immediately said no and he said that it wouldn’t hurt, that it would be quick and that it would be worth it because I would be saving lives and I know you may be thinking ‘what a coward’ but it scared me because I didn't know this man and I didn't trust him.”

“You’re not a coward for saying no, it’s your body and your decision.” Wally said with a serious face 

“Eiling didn’t care about that.” Barry said angrily “He followed me everywhere, tried to convince me, he insisted a lot but I kept saying no and one day he threatened me.”

“How?” Len asked

“The day I was abducted he told me that it was selfish not sharing this knowledge to the world, this opportunity to save lot of lives and that I should watch my back because I could disappear any day and..” a tear silently fell “there’s nothing I can do.”

 

**_Flashback_ **

_Barry was ready to go to work, today was his birthday and he wanted to spend it with his dad but he knew that he would tell Barry to not waste his time with him and go celebrate with his friend even though he had none but his dad didn’t need to know that._

_As Barry opened the door he was surprised with General Eiling about to knock his door._

_“Good morning Mr. Allen.”_

_“Morning, General.” Barry replied flatly_

_“I just wanted to have a little chat about a concerning matter..”_

_“The answer is no.”_

_“It’s a little selfish to keep this to yourself, don’t you think Mr. Allen?” when Barry didn’t answer Eiling continued_

_“We could have found the cure to cancer already, maybe even to reverse paralysis, save little kids. The death of those people are on you Mr. Allen, we used to blame the world and even God but now there’s you to blame because inside you are the answers to everything and you refuse to share it.”_

_“I’m not refusing to that, I’m refusing to become your lab rat!”_

_“You should watch your back, Mr. Allen. This city has become unsafe ever since the particle accelerator exploded, you could get hurt or killed by those freaks, you could disappear and from what I saw in my research of you there wouldn’t really be anyone to notice your absence, aside from your father who’s in prison, of course. Consider yourself lucky for working at CCPD, maybe they will notice. Just be aware that I could take you right now there’s nothing you would be able to do against it.”_

_“Are you threatening me?”_

_“Happy birthday Mr. Allen. And good day.” Eiling said with a forced smile, it was unsettling._

**_· · · · ·_ **

 

“I have never been good at making friends but I tried” Barry sniffed “God knows how hard I tried.” He wiped his tears with the back of his hand “it’s not that easy when everyone thinks you’re crazy.”

Iris placed a hand on his knee as a sign of comfort but Barry flinched so she removed it

“Joe.” Barry quickly got the detective’s attention

“What is it, Barry?” Joe asked 

“Did anyone at the precinct notice?” Everyone turned his attention to Joe waiting expectantly for his answer

“I heard that one of our CSI’s had gone missing a few months ago but I wasn’t assigned the case so I didn’t know who it was and I never asked.”

Barry nodded slowly  “At least they noticed.” he muttered “what day is it?” he asked Len

“December 23.”

“It’s almost Christmas.” Barry whispered to himself “And the year?”

“2016.” 

“I’ve been missing for three months? It felt like more.” Barry whispered the last part “oh my god my dad! I have to go see my dad!!” Barry quickly got up but he was still recovering from the time he spent there so his equilibrium wasn’t the best

Barry was on his feet one second before he almost fell on his face, thanks to Len, who was there to catch him, he didn’t.

Barry blushed “Thank you.” 

Len smirked when he saw Barry’s blush “No problem.”

He helped Barry stand up but he was still holding him “You can.. let go of me know.” 

“Sure you won’t fall?” Len said playfully but still a little concerned 

“I don’t think so.” Barry smiled “and if I do I’m sure you’ll be there to catch me.”

Len smiled back to him “Consider me your knight in a shining armor.”

This got a laugh out of Barry, it was the first time he had laughed in a long time.

After a few minutes Barry frowned “I should be afraid of your touch but I’m not.”

“Maybe you don’t because I saved you from that horrible place.”

“Hey! It wasn’t just you.” Wally said a little annoyed

“Sure thing.” Len smirked

“Well, um.. I’ll go now.” he muttered with a shy smile looking at Len “And thank you everyone for rescuing me.” he said louder

“Wait!” Caitlin stopped him “You can’t go alone, you’re still weak, even with your super healing you need time and maybe even therapy, God knows what they did to you.” She said really concerned and worried for him walking out there with any supervision “Let Wally come with you.” 

Barry nodded “Okay.”

Caitlin smiled relieved and then sent a look to everyone that said  _we need him to stay,_ but no one understood here so she rolled his eyes and did it herself.

“Also..” Barry and Wally turned to look at her

“We think it would be better if you stayed a few weeks at S.T.A.R. Labs, Eiling and his people are out there and they’re probably looking for you.”

“I don’t know, I mean I’m really grateful that you found me and it scares me to death the thought of going back there but you have done enough for me.”

“Look kid, we are the ones who found you without meaning to and it’s S.T.A.R. Labs fault that you ended up there but now that you’re here we can’t risk you getting thrown back in the hands of that monster, you’re our responsibility and from what you’ve told us you don’t really have that much of people to look out for you.” 

Len sighed “and if that doesn’t convince you, who better than Kid Flash to protect you? he’s your hero and you said you wanted him to help you control your powers, learn more about them.”

“I guess you’re right and it wouldn’t hurt staying for a while..”

Len snorted “Of course I’m right.”

“You know..” they got closer “he might be my hero but you’re my knight in a shining armor.” 

“Oh really?” Len smirked

“Yeah.. well um, I need to go see my dad, it’s been a long time and he’s probably worried sick, it’s been three months after all and almost Christmas! and he will say that I should spend it with friends but I’m not so sure anymore, maybe he wants to make up for the lost time? I wouldn’t mind I mean it’s not like I have friends” Barry laughed nervously “and I really miss him..”

“Barry.”

“Yes?”

“You’re rambling.” 

Barry could hear Joe and Cisco giggling from behind

“We should go.” Wally told Barry with an amused smile

Barry nodded and the two of them sped off with the direction to Iron Heights.

Once they were gone Len turned and he found everyone staring at him with knowing looks and smiles.

“You like him.” Cisco spoke first

“I was just trying to gain his trust unlike Iris.” Len accused  and Iris rolled her eyes 

“By flirting with him?” she raised her eyebrows

“I was not..” Len tried to deny it but Caitlin cut him off

“Oh c’mon, you’re totally into him.”

“Even if I was, he just got here and I barely know him aside from our research and what he has told us.”

“Listen, tomorrow we are going to help him with his recovery but from what I’ve seen his super healing is doing all the work, I’ll make sure everything is healing correctly just to be sure and that he’s consuming the calories he needs but his mind is the one that needs help to recover, we don’t know what exactly Eiling did to him, we just know that it was for three months and that he just wanted Barry because of his speed.”

Caitlin continued “Len, it seems like Barry trusts you and if he doesn’t at least he doesn’t fear you. Maybe you can get him to open up and this could help to get Eiling in jail, the jump drive would just help our case but Barry has  _scars,_ that and his testimony is enough prove.”

Len nodded 

“We’re not using him by doing this, right? We’re just helping him recover and he helps us take Eiling down, I doubt he’ll say no after what that monster did to him but I don’t wanna make him think that we’re just doing this in the hope to get something back.”

“Well, even if we didn’t need him I would still really like to get to know him and he said he doesn’t have friends, we can be his friends. I wanna be his friend, he’s a speedster right? he would be a cool addition to the team.” Cisco stood up and waited for someone to say something “raise your hand if you want Barry on the team.”

Everyone raised their hands and Cisco smiled. 

“Now let’s wait for them to return and then get Barry settled in his temporary room.”

___________________________

 

Barry’s smile got bigger when he saw the guards bringing his dad.

Henry took a seat greeted his son through the phone “You had me worried sick, slugger. First the coma and now this? one day you’ll give me a heart attack.” 

Barry chuckles “I missed you so much, dad.”

“I missed you too, slugger. It’s been some rough three months without your visits” Henry confessed with a sigh

“Now you don’t have to worry because I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I think I’m making new friends, I don’t know but they’re really nice and I don’t trust them yet but I’m still getting to know them.” Barry said after a few minutes of silence

“I’m happy for you son, I don’t want you spending Christmas eve alone.” 

Barry frowned 

“I won’t. I’ll be with the Wests like every year.” he lied “I would prefer to be here but you won’t let me.”

It was Henry’s turn to frown “This is no place to be when it’s Christmas.” 

“I miss mom.” Barry said with a sigh

“I miss her too.” 

Barry smiled sadly at his had and was about to say something but his dad beat him to it

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something about her. This three months I thought really hard about it and I decided that you should know. I’ve been making your life difficult by not telling you this.”

“Dad, you know you can tell me everything.”

“I do, son. And you deserve to know that I murdered your mother.” Henry said seriously

“Dad, this isn’t funny.”

“I came home drunk that night. I was pissed because of something that happened at work, I can’t even remember what it was but your mother tried to calm me and I tried to punch her.”

“No, this isn’t true..” Barry felt conflicted, was his dad really confessing that he murdered Barry's mom?

“I don’t know why but seeing her made me more angry and ashamed for some reason so I went for a knife from the kitchen and..”

“Shut up!” Barry cried

“I’m sorry son that I let you believe all this years that I was innocent..”

“I can’t even look at you! why are you even telling me this right now? I stood up for you! I claimed that you were innocent and swore that someone else did it! I made up a story about a man in the lightening but now I know that they were right and it was all in my head but it doesn't matter because everyone thinks I’m crazy and now I know that they were right and..” Barry’s voice broke “you’re a murderer.”

“I have done enough damage to you, son. I hope that one day you forgive but you deserved to know this. The guilt became too much and having you come here everyday with your hope in me, determined to get me out of here.. It was too much.” Henry told his son painfully 

“Do you regret it?” Barry asked after a few minutes of silence

“Every day.” 

Barry nodded slowly and sniffed “I should go.” he muttered “Merry Christmas, Henry.”

Barry got out of there as quickly as he could without using his speed and his dad didn’t try to call for him.

Wally was waiting outside and his expression quickly turned to concerned when he saw the redness in Barry’s face.

“Everything alright?”

“Yeah.” Barry nodded “Let’s go, it’s freezing.” Wally didn't look convinced but he didn’t push and Barry was grateful for it

They took off in a flash right to S.T.A.R. Labs 

Barry really needed to collapse in bed and think about the everything that has happened this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated<3


	3. Cough Syrup, Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry finally breaks down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long! 
> 
> I didn't really have time to edit it so I apologize for any mistakes you find
> 
> oh and lets pretend Barry has Blaine's voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-t5ZUd8WEPo

 

_All the people on the street.._

_I hate you all!_

_And the people that I meet_

_I hate you all!_

_And the people that I know_

_I hate you all!_

_And the people that I don’t_

_I hate you all….!_

_Oh, I hate you all._

  ** _I hate everyone - Get Set Go_**

 

What in the world did Barry do to deserve this? It wasn’t fair! but it seems like this days nothing is. The sad truth is that the truth is sad, and that what you want does not matter.

He just couldn’t believe it! I mean he wasn’t even expecting it like what the actual fuck?

Barry has been trying to prove his whole fucking life that his father is innocent and that he is not some liar trying to cover up for his dad. How could he live knowing that the reason his life is shit is because of his father?! He has been bullied because of it! He lost his mother thanks to him. And it didn’t even make sense, because why would his father tell him this now? Why not when he was old enough? 

Pain is never permanent but tonight it’s killing him.

He said that he thought really hard about it the three months Barry went missing but why would he think of that? It makes more sense that his only thoughts were what happened to Barry not ‘I should tell him I murdered his mother when he comes back.’ Someone or something must have made him confess or what if he was forced to lie?

No. Why would someone force his dad to lie? Barry talks to no one so his theory of someone forcing his dad to lie makes less since. But what if..? No. He can't think about the what ifs.

What a fucking asshole, couldn’t he wait after Christmas? Well, at least he doesn’t have to pretend he has friends anymore. Seems like he’s going to spend Christmas Eve sulking and regretting every choice he made in his life. He’s just so exhausted from everything and getting kidnapped didn't help, at least he’s safe now and it seems like those guys from S.T.A.R. Labs are concerned for him and maybe a little curious, it’s probably because of his powers. 

Life may have been shitty for him but hey! one thing came out of it and it’s that he finally got to meet Kid flash! and they even trusted Barry with his identity! But he was surprised to find that he’s a West, ‘Wally West’. Now that he thinks about it, Barry wasn’t very nice towards Iris and it made him feel a little guilty but he was kind of upset and it didn’t help when she said that she simply ‘forgot about him’. 

Maybe meeting Leonard was the best part, don’t get him wrong. Meeting Kid Flash was an honor but for some reason ‘Leonard’ made him feel more safe and less wearily of everything and everyone. He knows nothing of the man but for some reason he feels attracted to Leonard already. But really, can you blame him? He’s really good looking and he has this aura  of confidence that turns Barry on and it’s dangerous because he can’t let himself feel. What if he falls in love with Leonard and he ends up with his heart broken? Barry wouldn’t be able to take it. He knows he won’t be staying at the labs forever, they will kick him out at some point and Barry will never see them again, that’s why he’s going to use all the time he has to ask Wally for advice and try to form a friendship with Leonard since they’ll never be more than that.

Barry is already counting down the days until he leaves and God he hates it because he knows that the hardest part is leaving. And that’s why he won’t let himself get too involved with Leonard, but it’s not like he would be interested in someone like Barry, is he even gay? for all Barry knows, Leonard could be straight.

God! why does he have to wear his heart on his sleeve? He literally just met the guy

and he’s already doing things to Barry.

 

* * *

 

Both speedsters arrived at the cortex and Barry arrived first but no one made a comment of it.

“Huh. That was pretty quick, we thought you would be there for a while.” Cisco said a little surprised 

“Yeah, um, he was really tired so we made it brief, you know. Short and sweet.”  Barry replied and Cisco just nodded, he was curious just like everyone else but he didn’t wanna pry

“You did seem a little off after the visit.” Wally said

“Something went wrong?” 

“No! no, everything’s fine, it’s just like I told Cisco, he was tired and I miss him already but I’ll visit him other day.”

They still didn’t look convinced but like Cisco, they didn’t wanna pry and annoy him or make him uncomfortable.

 Barry sighed “Look it’s uh pretty late and I really wanna get some rest so I just wanted to know where I’ll be sleeping.. oh! and is there somewhere I can shower?”

“Of course! Len will show you and if you have any questions just ask him.” Caitlin pushed Len forward  

“Len?”  Barry’s brow furrowed  

“Yeah, you could say it’s my nickname.” 

“Oh… Should I call you that?” 

“If you don’t want me calling you Bartholomew, then yes.” 

Barry rolled his eyes “Sure thing, _Lenny_.”

“Don’t make me call you Bear.”

Barry laughed “I actually wouldn’t mind it.” 

“Shut up and follow me.” Len tried hard to fight off the smirk but gave up in the end

They left the cortex with their arms locked.

..

“They like each other.” Iris was the first to break the silence 

“I think everyone here noticed that.” Wally said and Iris shoved him playfully 

Joe giggled, shook his head and turned to Caitlin “Where’s the jump drive by the way?”

“Oh! right, the jump drive. Cisco has it.” she chuckled “I totally forgot about it with Barry and I’m glad that we found him.” she confessed 

Joe quirked an eyebrow “Really?”  

She shrugged “Yeah, Len may be falling in love, we get an addition to the team, a new friend and now we don’t really need the jump drive because if Barry testifies against Eiling of how he was tortured by him and his people, we’ll finally take him down and the jump drive would be just our back up.” she explained  

“It was a good day.” Joe smiles “Well I’m going home now to get some rest.”

“See you tomorrow, Joe.” 

“C’mon, baby, it’s late and we’ll come back tomorrow.” 

“I’ll race you there!” Wally said and Iris rolled her eyes

“You’ll win just like everyday.”

Wally grinned “‘Fastest man alive, what can I say.”

“We’ll see about that!” Cisco said pointing at Wally with his lollipop

“What’s that supposed to mean?” his brows furrowed

“We haven’t tested how fast Barry is.”

“He can’t be faster, I’ve been training for two years.” Wally replied confident

Caitlin intervened 

“Yeah but Eiling had him for three months and you know that he just wants to weaponize metas, for all we know he could have been training Barry, making him faster or maybe creating drugs that somehow would make him even faster than he already was.” she shrugged “Nothing’s for sure, it’s just a possibility.”

“Doubt it.” it’s the only thing Wally said before speeding out of there 

“It’s funny when he gets jealous.”

Iris rolled her eyes with a fond smile “He’ll get over it. But if he doesn’t I’ll tell him that he can’t be mad at a poor guy who didn’t ask to be experimented on.” she shuddered at the thought “Eiling is a sick man.”

“We’ll take him down.” Joe said firmly “But we really should go rest.”

“You’re right. Good night guys! Don’t stay here too late and make sure those too aren’t making out when they should be resting too.”

“Go! it was a long day.”

“Okay okay, bye guys.”

“Bye you two!” Cait and Cisco said and the two Wests left

“Hey guys, me and Cait are leaving. Len make sure to lock the place and turn on the silent alarm once you leave, good night guys!!” Cisco spoke through the speaker 

Caitlin quick said something too “Barry! We’ll come back tomorrow around 9 am! Remember to ask Len if you need anything.”  

They gathered their stuff and left the facility.

 

* * *

 

Barry had just gotten out of the shower when they heard Caitlin and Cisco informing the two through the speakers that they were leaving.

Len seemed hesitant to leave Barry alone.

“It’s okay.” Barry reassured him “It’s just a few hours, I’ll be okay.” 

He sighed “Fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Barry smiled “Goodnight, Lenny."

“Night, Bear.” he smiled back and left the room. Barry just watched him leave.

“Okay.” He sighed “I’m alone now.” 

Barry clapped his hands and started debating about what he should do until everyone came back. He could go to sleep like everyone else but he didn’t really need sleep this days and it didn’t bring nothing good anyways, just nightmares. 

_There has to be something I can do…  Sing!_

Barry loves to sing and dance, he used to be at glee club in high school and God he missed it so much, it was the best part of his day. Even though a lot of people called him gay for it when he wasn’t! Well, he’s bi but it’s not the same thing.

Barry exits the room and makes his way to the cortex. Once he got there, he took a sit on one of the chairs and turned on a computer.

“Thank God, it doesn’t have a password.” Barry said to himself “okay youtube let’s see what you got.” he muttered

Barry was searching for a good song until he could find one that got his attention and after a few minutes, one did.

Barry grinned “I know the lyrics.” he pressed on play and the song now could be heard in the whole facility thanks to the speakers

“Cool.” he muttered 

 

_(I wanna be drunk when I wake up)_

 

Barry got up from the chair and set it aside

 

_(On the right side of the wrong bed)_

 

He wanted to dance but his stomach grumbled and he sighed “Damn this metabolism.” he sped to the small kitchen they had.

 

_(And never an excuse I made up)_

 

Barry opened the fridge “I really hope they have food.” 

 

_(Tell you the truth I hate_

_What didn't kill me,_

_It never made me stronger at all)_

 

There was nothing but a few beers, water and some chocolate bars. He sighed and took one bar “This will have to do.” 

 

_(Love will scar your make up_

_Lips sticks to me, so now I maybe lean back there_

_I'm sat here wishing I was sober)_  

Before Barry could take a bite he smelled it.

_(I know I'll never hold you like… I used to )_

 

 “Uhh gross.” He wrinkled his nose and placed it back on the fridge 

 

_(But a house gets cold when you cut the heating_

_Without you to hold I'll be freezing_

_Can't rely on my heart to beat in_

_'Cause you take parts of it every evening_

_Take words out of my mouth just from breathing_

_Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me? ‘)_

 

“I need pizza.” 

 

_(Should I? Should I?)_

 

“Where’s the nearest..” he muttered while searching on google for a good and near place. 

 

_(Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again, I'll be drunk again)_

 

“Bingo.” once Barry found it, he raced there and stole a wallet and a cap in the way. No big deal.

 

_(To feel a little love..)_

 

He asked for two big familiar pizzas with olives and jalapeños, just how he likes it.

 

_(I wanna hold your heart in both hands_

_Not watch it fizzle at the bottom of a Coke can_

_And I got no plans for the weekend, so should we speak then?_

_Keep it between friends)_

 

While Barry was waiting for his order, he wondered if the others would notice his absence. Cisco did mention an alarm after all, let’s hope they don’t. But even if they notice, it doesn’t matter because Barry’s not a kid and they’re not authorities, at least not to him. 

 

_(Though I know you'll never love me like you used to)_

 

They’ll probably think he ran away but whatever, he was hungry, no big deal. 

 

_(There may be other people like us)_

 

He chuckles at his own thoughts, it’s weird to think someone could be worried about him, for him.

 

_(Who see the flicker of a clipper when they light up)_

 

 _God_ , he must look crazy for laughing at his own thoughts, _get it together, Barry._

 

_(Flames just create us but burns don't heal like before)_

 

He sighed. They probably didn’t even hear their phones alarming them.

 

_(And you don't hold me anymore..)_

 

He begins to think about his visit to Iron Heights and the shocking news he learned of. Barry takes a napkin and folds it. Should he go back and ask him why? No, that’s not a good idea, he’s not ready to face him just to be told again that yes, he indeed murdered Barry’s mom. Maybe he did it unconsciously? Barry knows it’s possible, there are cases where the murderer wasn’t conscious while doing it. In one case it happened to a wife and mom who took too many pills for insomnia. It sounds crazy but it’s possible. 

 

_(On cold days cold plays out like the band's name_

_I know I can't heal things with a handshake_

_You know I can change, as I began saying_

_You cut me wide open like landscape_

_Open bottles of beer but never champagne_

_To applaud you with the sound that my hands make)_

 

But what if he did kill her in purpose?

 

_(Should I? Should I?)_

 

He should stop thinking so hard about it or he’s going to give himself a headache. But what else can he think about? His time in that lab? 

 

_(Maybe I'll get drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again, I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love)_

 

No. That was something he wanted and needed to forget. Something he has been pushing in the far back of his mind so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. And Barry knows that he can’t do that forever, it’s going to catch to him but for now.. he’ll act like it never happened.

 

Sometimes he wishes he had amnesia so he wouldn’t have this awful memories.

Memories that have turned into anxieties.

 

_(All by myself, I'm here again_

_All by myself, you know I'll never change_

_All by myself_

_All by myself)_

 

Right now he’ll just busy himself with the thought of ‘Len’ and his hypnotizing eyes. Oh god and that jaw! if it wasn’t for his gray hair, Barry would think he’s in his thirties.

 

_(I’m just drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_I'll be drunk again_

_To feel a little love…)_

 

Barry got up when he heard that his order was ready, finally. The place was making him nervous as if he wasn’t already feeling on the edge. 

 

* * *

 

Wally groaned “Cisco, it’s three in the fucking morning, why did you call us?” 

He, Leonard and Cisco were walking down the corridor towards the cortex. 

“Did he interrupt your beauty sleep?” Len said with a smirk and Wally just rolled his eyes 

“You may be a vampire but unlike _you_ , I need to sleep.” 

Cisco looked up from his tablet “I told you!” he replied exasperated “I got an alert that someone broke in and both of you are going to stop whoever is in here doing God knows what.” 

“How do you know someone broke in? maybe Barry decided to leave.” Wally suggested

Both Cisco and Len frowned.

The three were getting closer to the cortex when they heard the music.

 

_Life's too short to even care at all oh woah oh,_

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow “Well, this is unusual for a break in.” he muttered

 

_I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control._

 

They finally got to the cortex and found Barry dancing along with the rhythm of the music while eating a piece of pizza. After seeing the discarded boxes they realized it wasn’t a break in, Barry had simply ordered pizza or went to pick it up.

 

_These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me waoh oh,_

_Oh oh oh oh,_

 

“What should we do?” Wally whispered 

“I’m not sure.” Cisco whispered back to him

 

_A wet world aches for a beat of a drum, oh._

 

Once Barry was done eating the last piece of pizza, he sings the next part of the song

 

_“If I could find a way to see this straight, I’d run away.”_

 

“Damn, one thing I am sure of is that he has a great voice.” said Cisco

 

_“To some fortune that I should have found by now…    I’m waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down.”_

 

Wally nods a little impressed. "Yeah."

“We shouldn’t be staring.” Len said

 

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh_

 

“Maybe we should just leave?” Wally suggests 

 

_These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

 

Len narrows his eyes “Let me think..” he says slowly, not turning his eyes from Barry.

 

_A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh_

 

“We should just leave, now that we know there’s no intruder.” Cisco tells Len, interrupting his thoughts 

 

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

 

“You two leave. I’ll handle it.”

 

_And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 

Wally and Cisco both frown.

 

“I’m.. not sure if we should leave you here alone with him.” 

 

Len raises an eyebrow when he turns to look at the two.

 

_Life's too short to even care at all oh_

_I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control_

 

Cisco sighs “It’s just that we don’t trust him, yet. What if he does something? He has super speed!” he yelled-whispered 

“He wouldn’t try anything. I can see it in his eyes.” 

“Still. Me and Wally will stay.”

 

_If I could find a way to see this straight_

_I'd run away_

_To some fortune that I should have found by now_

 

Len rolls his eyes “You and Caitlin left us alone just a few hours ago.”

“That was different.” 

“How so?” Len finally turned to look at Cisco

 

_So I run now to the things they said could restore me,_

_Restore life the way it should be._

_I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down_

 

Wally groans “Just go and send him to bed, I wanna go back to my own.”

Len was about to shut him up and kick him out until he heard someone sobbing. He turned around and searched with his eyes for Barry but he couldn’t find him. Len frowned, he took a few steps further into the cortex and then he spotted him. Sitting on the floor and covering his face, his sobs where the only thing that could be heard now that the song had ended. Len kneeled in front of him and waited for Barry to acknowledge his presence.

After a few minutes, Barry looked up from his hands with his face flushed and covered in tears.

“It’s past your bed time, kid.” 

Barry’s lips twitched a little, it was almost a smile. Len counted it as a win in his book. 

“Old men need their sleep, too.”

Len ignores Barry’s teasing “What happened?” he asked with clear concern.

Barry sighs and looks down. 

“When I was there... I used to tell myself that I’m okay.” he sniffs “I repeated it like a mantra..” he shudders, memories coming back to him.

 

**_‘Stay still, freak. Don’t make me bring the cattle prod.’_ **

 “Because I’m afraid if I stop, even for a moment.” Barry whimpers. 

 He hated when they used the cattle prod on him. He hated that they used it so constantly.

Barry’s watery and red eyes meet Len’s blue ones “I will drown in all the reasons.. I am not.” his voice broke at the end.

 

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

_One more spoon of cough syrup now oh_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> update: the chapter is now edited!

**Author's Note:**

> should I even continue this?


End file.
